Kratom
thumb|right|Kratom Kratom (Mitragyna speciosa), volkstümlich auch Biak, Gra-tom, Biak-Biak, Katawn, Krton, Mabog, Mambog oder Mitragyne, ist eine aus Malesien stammende psychoaktive Pflanze, die den Wirkstoff Mitragynin enthält. Kratom kann, aufgrund der analgetischen Wirkung und der Bindung an den µ-Opioidrezeptor, zu den Opioiden gezählt werden. Botanik Beschreibung Der Baum wird etwa 3 bis 15 m hoch, hat grüne, ovale Blätter und gelbe Blüten. Inhaltsstoffe Kratom enthält viele Alkaloide wie dem Hauptwirkstoff Mitragynin, Mitraphylline und 7-Hydroxymitragynine, dem die opioiden Effekte zugeschrieben werden. Obwohl 7-Hydroxymitragynine und Mitragynin strukturell mit Yohimbin und anderen Tryptaminen verwandt sind, wirken diese als Agonisten an die µ-Opioidrezeptoren. Verbreitung In Thailand sowie von der nördlichen Malaischen Halbinsel bis Borneo und Neuguinea findet man den Kratom-Baum. Er wächst in sumpfigen Gebieten. Geschichte Kratom wurde in der Literatur als erstes durch den niederländichen Botaniker Pieter Willem Korthals beschrieben. Traditionell wurde Kratom aufgrund der psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen in Thailand und Malaysia als Heilpflanze verwendet. Im Gegensatz dazu klassifiziert heute die Rechtslage in diesen Ländern Kratom als verbotene Droge.Chittrakarn S, Keawpradub N, Sawangjaroen K, Kansenalak S, Janchawee B: The neuromuscular blockade produced by pure alkaloid, mitragynine and methanol extract of kratom leaves (Mitragyna speciosa Korth.) in Ethnopharmacol (2010) Im Südosten Asiens werden frische Blätter häufig den ganzen Tag von Arbeitern sowie Handwerkern aufgrund der stimulierende Wirkung gekaut. Konsum Konsumform thumb|right|Kratom in Kapseln abgefüllt Traditionell wird Kratom in der Regel zerkaut und somit oral konsumiert. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Kratom einen bitteren Geschmack hat, mischen viele Konsumenten die getrockneten Pflanzenteile z.B. in einen Joghurt. Aus Kratomblättern kann auch ein Tee hergestellt werden, allerdings sollte dabei viel Zucker verwendet werden um den bitteren Geschmack zu überdecken. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist auch das Auffüllen von Kapseln mit Kratom, dadurch wird der bittere Geschmack sehr gut vermieden. Dosierung Kratom wird in verschiedenen Qualitätsstufen verkauft. Je höher der Preis, desto mehr Wirkstoff ist enthalten, da z.B. in der höheren Preisklasse das Kratom viel feiner gemahlen wurde, als in der niedrigen Preisklasse in der noch kleine Pflanzenäste und Stückchen enthalten sind. Um den Konsum angenehmer zu gestalten und damit weniger konsumiert werden muss um eine gute Wirkung zu erzielen, werden daher die teueren Sorten empfohlen. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Kratomblätter haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Wirkung Pharmakokinetik Die Wirkung tritt schon nach ca. 5 - 15 Minuten, manchmal auch bis zu 45 Minuten, und hält je nach der konsumierten Menge 2 bis maximal 6 Stunden an. Physiologische Wirkung thumb|right|Getrocknete Kratomblätter Generell wirkt Kratom sedierend und entspannend, allerdings ist die aufputschende Wirkung besonders in den geringen Dosen stark spürbar und die stimulierende Komponente rückt in den Hintergrund. Da Kratom an den Opioidrezeptoren wirkt, können schmerzstillende Effekte die Folge sein. In höheren Dosen betäubt Kratom regelrecht den Körper und kann daher auch stärkere Schmerzen unterdrücken. Die Besonderheit der Wirkung zeigt sich in verschiedenen Situationen, wenn einerseits der Konsument sitzt oder liegt, spürt dieser eine starke entspannende Wirkung, wobei andererseits Aufgaben erledigt werden müssen oder Bewegungsdrang empfunden wird, fühlt dieser sich stark stimuliert. Des weiteren kann eine dosisabhängige Euphorie gespürt werden, in Folge dessen gerade in hohen Dosen starke euphorische Stimmungslagen möglich sind. Manche Konsumenten spüren auch aphrodisierende Wirkungen. Tagträumereien ist eine weitere Begleiterscheinung der betäubenden Wirkung. Eine zusätzliche Besonderheit ist die Kontrollierbarkeit der Wirkung. Entstehen beispielweise unerwartete Situationen und der Konsument muss sich konzentrieren, tritt die Wirkung in den Hintergrund und dabei wirkt der Konsument wieder nüchtern. Bei Bedarf tritt die Wirkung dann wieder zurück, wenn der Konsument sich wieder entspannen kann. Dieser Effekt begünstigt das Entstehen einer Abhängigkeit, da die Wirkung sehr gut in das Leben integrierbar ist und der Konsument sich um sein Privatleben ohne Einschränkungen kümmern kann. Set & Setting In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabiliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seine Drogenerfahrung erleben will. In der Regel werden alle Drogen durch diese Faktoren beeinflusst. Die Beachtung von dem Set & Setting ist bei Kratom zwar nicht so lebenswichtig wie bei Halluzinogenen, allerdings kann dadurch die Drogenerfahrung angenehmer gestaltet sowie Gefahren gemindert werden. Set Der Konsument sollte vor dem Konsum gut gelaunt sein. Zwar löst Kratom auch bei schlechter Laune eine warme Euphorie aus, allerdings wird dadurch die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Sucht stark erhöht. Nehme niemals Drogen um Probleme zu verarbeiten oder um sich seine schlechte Laune wegzukonsumieren! Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Set * Der Konsument sollte wissen, was die Droge auslöst und ob er das wirklich möchte (Tip: Tripberichte anderer Konsumenten lesen) * Eine geringe Testdosis konsumieren (Siehe Abschnitt Dosierung) * Der Konsument sollte sich psychisch wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten (Zwar wird die Wirkun durch die schlechte Laune nicht beeinflusst, allerdings könnte Kratom als Gute-Laune-Macher oder Fluchtort missbraucht werden) * Konsumiere am besten mit einem guten Freund, denn es können interessante Gespräche möglich werden und der Konsument zieht sich nicht so zurück wie bei alleinigem Konsum Setting Die Umwelt, in der die Drogenerfahrung erlebt werden soll, beeinflusst die Kratomwirkung zwar nur geringfügig, allerdings kann die Beachtung von einem guten Setting die Erfahrung stark intensiver werden lassen. Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Setting * Der Konsument sollte Musik wählen, die er gerne hört und mit der schöne und positive Erfahrungen assoziert. Mit Musik, die man zum Entspannen verwendet, kann man in der Regel nichts falsch machen. * Menschen, die der Konsument vertrauen kann, können eine Bereicherung darstellen, da interessante Gespräche möglich sind * In der Umgebung sollte man sich wohl fühlen können. In einer dreckigen, müffigen Wohnung fühlt sich niemand wohl. * Saft und Essen können auf Kratom eine wohlfülige Beeinflussung sein (z.B. Orangensaft, Weingummis, Pizza) * Filme können durch den Kratomeinfluss auch interessanter werden * Kratom einigt sich für viele Umgebungen (Party, zuhause usw.), allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark auf eine Coach zwingen, daher sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Akute Gefahren * Sehr bitterer Geschmack * Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erbrechen bei hohen Dosen * Mögliche schwache Depression nach der Wirkung (Achtung: Hier besteht die Gefahr, dass der Konsument nachlegt um die Depression abzuschwächen) * Möglicher Temperaturenanstieg: Konsument schwitzt und fühlt sich warm * Möglicher Kater, wie beim Alkohol Gefahren des chronischen Missbrauchs Abhängigkeitspotenzial Kratom hat ein gewisses Abhängigkeitspotenzial aufgrund der angenehmen, entspannten Wirkung, aber auch an der Tatsache, dass das Mitragynin an den Opioidrezeptoren andockt. Zusätzlich ist die Wirkung sehr einfach in das Alltagsleben integrierbar. Muss der Konsument arbeiten oder sich konzentrieren, tritt die Wirkung in den Hintergrund, kann dieser sich jedoch wieder entspannen, tritt die Wirkung wieder in den Vordergrund. Aufgrund der Bindung an den Opioidenrezeptoren ist eine physische Abhängigkeit möglich und somit können leichte Entzugserscheinungen, wie Depressionen, Müdigkeit, Ruhelosigkeit und Schlaflosigkeit, beim Absetzen hervor gerufen werden.Erowid.org Kratom Effects Allerdings wird von Entzugserscheinigungen erst nach sehr langem und chronischen Gebrauch berichtet. Demnach sollte Kratom nicht als Alltagsdroge verwendet werden. Nach schwerem Langzeitkonsum kann die die angenehme und entspannende Wirkung auch eine psychische Abhängigkeit hervorrufen, dabei fühlt sich der Konsument ohne die Droge nicht mehr wohl. Vermeidung von Gefahren Der Konsum und die Wirkung von Kratom ist in der Regel sehr einfach handzuhaben und hat nur wenige Gefahren. Dennoch sollte der Konsument sich bewusst machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert, die nach langem, konstantem Konsum süchtig machen kann. ; Allgemeine Hinweise * Nach der Einnahme von Kratom sollte das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen unterlassen werden! Die Wahrnehmung und das Denken können verändert sein und daher stellt das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen eine Gefahr für den Konsumenten selber und für andere! * Schwangere Frauen sollten lieber auf den Konsum verzichten! * Lasse den Konsum von Kratom nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Aufgrund der kontrollierbaren Wirkung lässt sich die Droge zwar gut in den Alltag integrieren, allerdings ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Sucht stark erhöht! * Um eine mögliche Übelkeit zu verhindern, sollte Kratom auf leeren Magen aufgenommen werden! * Kratom einigt sich für viele Umgebungen (Party, Zuhause), allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark schlapp machen und den Konsumenten auf die Coach zwingen, daher sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden! Rechtslage * Deutschland: Kratom ist nicht im BtMG aufgelistet und ist daher legal. * Großbritannien: Kratom ist nicht im Controlled Substance Act aufgelistet und daher legal. * Niederlande: Kratom ist legal. * Neuseeland: Kratom ist verschreibungspflichtig und daher illegal für Händler, die Kratom ohne Lizenz verkaufen. * Rumänien: Seit Februar 2010 ist Kratom in Rumänien verboten. * Schweden: Kratom ist legal. * Thailand: Der Besitz oder Konsum ist seit 1943 verboten. * Vereinigte Staaten: Kratom ist eine unkontrollierte Droge, daher ist es legal Kratom zu ziehen, besitzen, verkaufen oder zu konsumieren. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Tripberichte über die Wirkung von Kratom * Erowid Umfangreiche Wissensdatenbank über Kratom (Englisch) Kategorie:Betäubende Drogen Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Euphorisierende Drogen Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Opioide Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen